The means to an end
by PrincessNikix
Summary: After the day starts quietly the team head out to investigate a robbery but D.I Drake finds herself with a problem, she's kept a big secret from everyone and when she finds herself unableto keep the secret anymore events begin to unfold in a way she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm Niki. I've written fanfictions before but they were mainly Doctor who ones. xD So this time I thought I'd attempt an A2A one so please don't hate, rate and reviews would be wonderful and critcismn is welcome to. xD. So now I'll shut up and let you get on with reading. **

**Chapter 1**

June 18th 1982 was a very quiet day for the team, the streets had been quiet and all the scum seemed to be in hiding, a perfect day for the team to get on with some paper work not that paper work was top of their list. Ray was slouched over his desk snoring his head off, Chris had headphones on and was doodling on a piece of paper and Gene Hunt was in his office with the radio on playing darts, Shaz was sat at her desk lost in her daydreams, Alex was the only one that had attempted to get on with any paperwork. Alex rolled her eyes as she looked around CID, they were so incompetent it was beyond her how they managed to solve any crimes with these standards. She turned to look at Gene Hunt in his office a sad look spreading across her face, she was hiding something from him, a secret that would probably blow his world apart and as much as she wanted to tell him she couldn't, she really just couldn't.

Recently Alex's style had changed, she'd been wearing a lot of baggy jumpers and tended to stay away from anything skimpy these days. She snapped out of her thoughts and went back to her paper work although her mind wasn't really on it she was trying to ignore the pain of being kicked in the stomach. The phone in Gene's office began to ring. ''Hunt.'' Came the bellow down the phone. After listening to what the person on the other end of the phone had to say Gene slammed it down and grabbed his coat off the hook, yanking open the door of his office. ''Move it Bolly.'' He demanded, chucking a pencil at Ray to wake him up. ''Come on Raymondo.'' He was becoming annoyed by the fact that he was having to get his teams attention, he stormed round to Chris and yanked the headphones off his ears. ''Move it will yer' numb nuts.'' Chris grabbed his coat and they all followed Gene out of CID and into the Quattro. ''What's occurring 'guv?''. Chris asked as he closed the door to the Quattro. ''The Delany family were 'eld at gunpoint and robbed, moneys been taken.'' He fired up the Quattro and sped off down the street.

Alex was in an awful lot of pain, she had pains shooting up her back and awful stomach pains. ''Yer alright Bolly?''. Gene asked. ''Yer' ain't said much since we left the station.'' Alex nodded in reply. ''I'm fine.'' She lied, she knew exactly what was happening but she was going to try and ignore it for as long as possible, in the stupid hope that it would go away. An ambulance was heading off just as they reached the Delany's house. Gene got out of the car followed by Chris and Ray and flashed his warrant card at a woman stood on the doorstep. ''Alright luv, we've come to talk to yer' about this robbery.'' The woman invited them in, Gene realised Alex wasn't with them and went back outside to tap on the window of the car, Alex was almost crippled over in pain but she managed to force herself out of the car and into the house. ''Right then luv' do yer' wanna tell us what happened?''. Gene asked the woman, Alex was stood behind him but couldn't hold out for much longer and rushed outside, she'd just made it outside when water came gushing out of her skirt, she grabbed hold of the drain pipe and took deep breath's, Ray had followed Alex on the guv's order for her to get her arse back inside and as he stepped outside his jaw dropped in shock. ''Maam, what the hell is going on?.'' He could see she was in pain. ''Ray, you need to get me to hospital now.'' She'd spent all this time hiding this little secret and she simply couldn't anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and here is chapter 2, there are plenty more to come.**

**Chapter 2**

Ray just stood there with his mouth open he didn't know what to do, if he left the guv would go mad. ''RAY!.'' Alex screamed. ''Get me to hospital.'' Ray was going to rush back inside and ask the guv for help but Gene had heard the commotion outside and after leaving Chris to take a statement from Mrs Delany he'd decided to go and see what was going on. The pain was becoming to much for Alex and she dropped to her knee's keeping her balance by holding onto the pipe. ''Guv it's D.I Drake.'' Gene looked down at Alex and then back towards Ray in complete and utter awe of the situation. ''WILL SOMEONE GET ME TO BLOODY HOSPITAL''. Alex shrieked, Gene ushered Ray to take Alex's arm whilst he took hold of the other one, they helped her into the car, laying her down on the back seat, Gene jumped into the passenger seat. ''Raymondo, you stay with Chris.'' He put his foot down and sped off, heading for St Martin's hospital, he had no idea what was going on with Alex but it was clear she needed medical attention. Alex knew that she didn't have long, she'd been through this before in 1997 with her daughter Molly but it had been an awfully long time ago and in this world hadn't happened yet. The Quattro screeched round the corner and came to a stop outside the hospital, Gene flung the door open and stepped out, running round to lift Alex out the back seat, he closed Alex's door with his foot and carried her into the hospital. ''Oi luv'.'' Gene called to a nurse. ''This woman needs some bloody attention.'' He hated hospitals accept for the nurses. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and ushered for Gene to put Alex in the wheelchair. ''I'm having a baby.'' Alex said to the nurse but she'd already worked it out and was heading for maternity, Gene tried to follow but was stopped in his tracks. ''Wait here please sir.'' Another nurse told him, he stopped and stood rooted to the spot in complete shock. She was pregnant? He hadn't known, nobody had.

He took a seat and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear, flicking up his lighter to light his fag. He started to think back to the night him and Alex had got a bit carried away in September 81, it had been a late night stuck in CID for both Alex and Gene because they hadn't completed their paper work on time. Gene had been depressed because one of his informants had been shot on that day and was in a coma. Alex had finished her paperwork before Gene and had gone into his office to tell him she was going. He hadn't been doing paper work he'd just been sitting there nursing a scotch. She had tried to talk to him but he'd brushed her off so she decided she would leave him to it accept Gene didn't want her to go and offered her a drink which she accepted, they'd had a bit of a chat and Alex had admitted she was lonely and after Gene admitted the same they had ended up kissing and tearing at each others clothes, before she knew it Alex was spread out on Gene's desk with her legs wrapped around him and him on top of her. Neither of them had meant for it to happen they'd just got carried away and had agreed to forget about it the next morning, accept two months later it hadn't been that easy for Alex when she'd found out she was pregnant. So now Gene was sat alone in a hospital corridor wondering whether or not he was about to become a father.

''Congratulations Alex.'' The midwife smiled as she placed a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket into her arms, it was a baby boy and as soon as Alex held him all the fear and anguish she'd felt just melted away and she felt an overwhelming rush of love for her soon. Since finding out she was pregnant she'd thought if she just ignored it that it would go away, she'd hidden it for a long time but now her son was here, alive and breathing she couldn't deny it anymore. ''Excuse me could you go and get the man I came with in here please?''. Alex was besotted with her son, he had bright blue eyes and a little bit of blonde hair but it couldn't really be seen because he didn't have much of it yet. ''Mr Hunt wasn't it?''. A nurse smiled as she made her way towards him, he quickly through his cigarette onto the floor and crushed it out with his foot. ''How is she?''. Gene asked, very nervous about what he was about to be told. ''She's fine, she wants to see you.'' The nurse lead Gene through maternity and into the room where Alex was, she was sat in bed holding her son in her arms. Gene took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards Alex's bed, perching down on the edge of it. ''Well er' congratulations Bollykecks, didn't know yer' had it in ya'.'' Alex looked down at the baby in her arms and then back at Gene, she knew she had to tell him, he deserved to know the truth. ''Well he's your son too.'' Somehow Gene had been expecting her to say that but that didn't stop him nearly falling off the edge of the bed with shock, he didn't know what to feel he was a father, he had a responsibility and in a way that terrified him. Gene looked down at the tiny bundle and then held out his arms. ''Pass him 'ere then.'' Alex placed the baby into Gene's arm and could've sworn she'd seen Gene shed a tear, not that she'd mention it and not that he'd admit it. All that time he'd spent being lonely and miserable and now he had someone to care for.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter, rate and review for me please ****. I wrote this chapter when I couldn't sleep last night. xD :L**

**Chapter 3**

This had all come as a bit of a shock to Gene, the Manc lion was a father, most of the time he was married to his job, the job was the only thing that he had ever really loved but as the little boy in his arms gurgled and looked up at his father with wide eyes he knew that finally someone else had come along that could steal his heart. It was both a sad and happy time for Alex because she couldn't help but remember the first time that Molly had been placed in her arms, she'd had chubby cheeks and a dimple beneath her chin but no hair at all, she could even remember how her daughter had smelt and it made her sad because she missed her so much but her son had just come along and for that she was happy, she had to concern herself with him now. Gene had never exactly been a 'parent' type of person, he'd always been to busy with the job and the pub in the evenings. ''I'm going to call him James Genesis Hunt.'' Alex smiled gently, stroking her son's hair whilst his father held him. ''Hunt?''. Gene frowned, he'd thought she'd of wanted him to have the same last name as her. ''Yeah, Hunt.'' Alex repeated it was better in the long run, just incase she did get back to the future or end up disappearing into thin air like Sam had, at least if her son had his father's last name there wouldn't be to many questions asked. ''Hunt it is then.'' Gene gently placed the baby back into Alex's arms. ''He'll grow up to be a big, strong copper' like his ole' man.'' Gene got up from where he was sat and started to make his way towards the exit. ''Gotta go bollykecks''. He called out, it was time for one hell of a celebration what with the arrival of a new Hunt in the world.

As the months passed and James was growing, Gene found himself torn between work and his son and most of the time he chose work, this was causing huge arguments between him and Alex so much so that she could barely bring herself to work along side him most days but she struggled on, she wasn't going to transfer or quit her job just because of him. James was left with a child minder most days and Alex only ever saw him in the evenings herself, the demand of working and being a mother really took it's toll so after thinking long and hard about her duties with work and with her son Alex came to a heart breaking decision, she was going to give him up for adoption. It was something she'd never have dreamt of doing if she'd been in the right frame of mind but she just couldn't cope with work and looking after James so in desperation she'd decided it was the best thing for him, after that everything seemed to happen so quickly and before she knew it her beloved son was being whisked away by social workers and taken to a new family, the worst thing was that Gene hadn't even tried to stop her infact he'd agreed it was the best thing for all of them because he couldn't cope with the stress of doing both things either. Alex had written a letter for James which she'd given to the social workers so that he could be given it when he was older, along with a photograph of herself and one of Gene so that he'd never be left wondering who his parents were or what they looked like, it gave her some comfort but not much.

The days after James had gone seemed to just pass in a blur, she'd do what she had to do at work and then she'd return home and curl up on the sofa to cry like she had done every night since she'd given up her baby, she hadn't been eating or sleeping much, was snappy with everyone at work and couldn't be near Gene for more than five minutes without sobbing because every time she looked at him all she could see was James, she didn't feel anything accept despair and heartache and then came a case that she really didn't want to work on, the kidnap of a young baby by his unstable uncle, it broke her heart to see the mother so beaten and dishevelled but Alex could relate because she knew exactly how the woman felt. Alex didn't think the pain would ever end and as for Gene he just shut himself away in his office most of the time, drinking himself into a stupor, he was no comfort to Alex and working on this current case was really getting to both Alex and Gene but they had to be professional. Alex was sat at her desk waiting for Ray to arrive with the case notes for the missing baby and when he finally did what was on them shook her to the very core, the baby's name was James Genesis Hunt and he'd been taken away from his adoptive parents by the adoptive mother's crazed brother because the family owed him money and were refusing to pay it back. Her son was in danger and every motherly instinct in her body was starting to kick in, she had to help him. ''Raymondo take these into guv'.'' She shoved the case notes back into his hand, Ray hurried into the guv's office with them and once Gene had realised who the missing baby was he was determined that he was going to find him, come hell or high water. It was time for the team to come together and track down the lost little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about the delay in the next chapter, my life has been a bit hectic and i've got alot going on but here it is at last. Thanks for your lovely reviews. Please continue with them.**

**Chapter 4**

Alex was shaking, she could of sworn she'd felt her tongue leap down her throat and then drop into her stomach, she'd given her boy away in the hope that he'd be safe and happy with another family but she'd been wrong, he was missing, probably crying and scared of his unfamiliar surroundings, what kind of mother did that make her? She had all these thoughts running round in her head but they weren't important right now what was important was finding her baby boy. Gene jumped up from his desk and grabbed his coat, pulling open the door of the office. ''Lets find my boy.'' He said to the team before heading towards the exit doors, they all nodded in agreement and followed behind the guv accept for Alex who just sat at her desk holding onto a tear stained piece of paper, it was a poem she'd written to her little boy after she'd given him up for adoption, it was smudged with black ink and tears. She placed the piece of paper down in front of her and started to read over what she'd written

_Baby mummy has really messed things up for you_

_Can't you see what I have turned in to_

_I don't know myself when I look in the mirror_

_I am a monster, god's worst sinner_

_You deserve better than me as your mother_

_I'll end up hurting you and we'll hate one another._

_Daddy has gone and left us on our own_

_All because mummy couldn't let go_

_So now I have to do what is best and right_

_For you my baby I'll just end up holding you to tight_

_So you must go away to a new mummy and Daddy_

_They will raise you big and strong and keep you happy_

_When you were born I held you in my arms_

_Felt your gentle breath and stroked your palms_

_You nestled your head against my chest_

_And heard my heartbeat beneath my breast_

_And then they came and took you away_

_Off you went to your new family to laugh and play_

_As you grow maybe you'll look like me_

_Smile your daddy's smile and have eyes as blue as the sea_

_I do not know yet whether right I have done_

_But your new mummy will love you whatever_

_You'll be her only one, and your future will be as bright as the sun_

_I've lost everyone that ever mattered to be_

_How much more lonely can I be?_

_I don't want that for you baby_

_You will be surrounded by love_

_You'll be your mummy and daddy's gift from heaven above_

_There is a family out there waiting for you_

_They will love you forever and always be true_

_So please my child don't hate me_

_I'm doing this because I can't be what you need_

_So goodbye baby I hope you can see_

_Why I am doing this, it is what's best for you and for me_

_So when your running around in the sand, you and your mother hand in hand_

_I'll be thinking of you each and everyday, imagining your beautiful, gentle face_

_Maybe when your old enough you'll want to meet me_

_But until then baby be happy._

Tears stung her cheeks as she read through her heartfelt words but then she realised everyone else had gone so she quicky wiped her eyes and grabbed her cardigan, hurrying off after the others her mascara was smudged underneath her eyes which showed she'd been crying, she raced down every stairway until she exited the station, jumping eagerly into the quattro next to Gene. ''First stop Bolly is the Johnsons, find out what appened' and how 'e was taken. He revved up the Quattro and sped off down the road, Alex hadn't taken in a word he'd just said she was far to busy thinking about her missing baby. The roads were busy and Gene had to flash his warrant card and bib his horn like a menace before they even managed to move a few inches in the end he'd just decided to break the law and drive through a red light but it was in a good cause. He sped along several roads and hit several speed bumps before finally reaching the Johnsons, he'd nearly ended up running over an elderly lady a few street's back but thankfully he had missed her by the skin of his teeth, Alex and Gene were the first two to leap out of the car followed by Ray and Chris who were both puffing away eagerly on a cigarette. Gene knocked so hard on the door he could've broken it down, Anna Johnson opened the door and stood on the step, tears streaming down her face. ''Ello' luv' DCI Hunt.'' His Manchuarian accent filled the air. ''Come in, come in.'' Anna waved her hand, ushering for them to enter the house she had a very strong newcastle accent but seemed like quite an old fashioned woman, her husband Tim had glasses and a thick brown beard that covered most of his chin.

Alex's eyes flitted around the room, there were pictures of her boy everywhere he'd grown so much since she'd last seen him, he had bright blue eyes and a flop of blonde hair he was the image of his father. ''So lemme' get this right''. Gene frowned. ''E' just came in ere' and snatched the baby from right under your nose's whilst pointin' a gun at yer eads'.'' The couple nodded in reply to Gene having just spent the last ten minutes explaining. ''He's crazy, he's a scizophernic.'' Anna was distraught she was terrified her baby was in danger and Alex just started shaking and sobbing, scared for her son. ''He has probably taken James to the warehouse where he works, that the only place i can think of.'' The man wrote down the address of the warehouse for Gene and the team rushed out and jumped back into the Quattro followed by Alex who had secretly tucked one of her son's teddy's that she'd found in their house into her coat, it smelt of him, she'd know that scent anywhere. Gene sped off heading for Eucoero Lane it was a few miles away but he'd get there, his son was in his danger and he wouldn't rest until he knew he was safe.


End file.
